


Today Is A New Day

by psionicTrickster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Receptionist!Karkat, Tumblr Prompt, Web Designer!Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/psionicTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt: Sollux is a web designer in a company and has a huge crush on the loud angry receptionist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Is A New Day

You take a sip of your coffee as you lean against the wall of the lobby so you can at least pretend to yourself that you’re not gawking at the new receptionist. Nope. Not when he first came in two weeks ago, a scowl (which you quickly learn is ever-present) on his pale face and definitely not every chance to gawk since. I mean, everybody notices how the guy’s long slender fingers would borderline smash the keys on the keyboard whenever certain people would call or how he’d always have a warm cup of coffee in hand every day but only drink it when it’s pretty much cold right? Right??

Okay, yeah, pretending isn’t working anymore. So you admit.

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you admit you have a huge ass crush on the new receptionist in the almost-nameless company you work in, KARKAT VANTAS.

Honestly, you don’t know if your ever gonna act on these feelings because, one, he only knows you as the company’s top web designer he shouldn’t piss off, and two, you have no idea if he’s even interested in men.

You sigh as you go back to your office putting down the half-filled coffee cup at the edge of your desk.

An hour and a half later you hear a loud “ahem” beside you. You choose to ignore it for the code you’re currently working on. Another, slightly less patient “ahem”. You keep yourself drowned in lines and lines of the client’s soon-to-be site.

“Oh. My. Gog. Captor, how long do I have to fucking wait for you to notice me?” an all too familiar growl.

You look up and see the new receptionist glowering over you. You have an urge to hug him for that look. Instead, you pick to be the douche-y top dog. “What do you want?”

He scowls, “Well. I’m so sorry to disturb you Mr. Top Web Designer, sir, but it seems the company president, you know, your boss has sent me to ask what the fuck do you want since y’know it’s _midnight_?”

Holy shit, it’s midnight already? You could’ve sworn it’s been two hours tops.

You look down on your coffee cup and sip. Coffee’s so cold and stale it tastes like water.

You check your digital clock, 11:58 PM.

“A cup of coffee.” You say wearily, _and maybe a kiss?_

“What the fuck?” he yells.

Oh, did you say that out loud. Whoops. Dammit, sleep deprivation.

He turns quickly and is about to walk out when you stand and reach out saying, “Oh my God, Karkat, I’m tho fucking thorry, I didn’t mea-“

When you turn him around he’s blushing and your eyes widen, “Thhit, KK, are you bluththing?”

“F-fuck. I don’t even know you.” He says loudly, “Is this some kind of stupid newbie initiation? If so, fuck you, you’re a complete asswipe and don’t ever talk to me again ‘cause that is such a stupid thing to do, taking a jab at my fucking sexuality as if that was any of your fucking busi-”

His babbling face was too cute. You lean down and pressed your lips against his open mouth. When you pull back he’s even redder and your lips have KK-spit on them. You take a lick around your lips and that makes him blush harder. “Wow, KK, you tathte like cinnamon bunth. I didn’t ekthpect that.”

He kinda stares at you incomprehensively, “Wh-what was that?”

“Um, well, that wath a kithh, KK, and thith ith an invitathion to cinnamon bunth tomorrow, my treat.” You say, grinning.

He puts a hand to his mouth and looks to the side, “Can you try asking me out without spitting all over me?”

“Only if you’ll agree and let me athk you out again after.”

He blushes, pulls away, walks to your office door and right before he closes it mutters, “You better not spit on me next time.”

You have a shit-eating grin on your face as you check your clock.

12:05 AM

Yesterday you weren’t planning on acting on your feelings, but today is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my Anon prompted one-shot from Tumblr. X_X


End file.
